


A Penny For Your Thoughts

by GallifreyanPal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue you sly bastard, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Telepathic Communication, blue is horrible, hes taking advantage of poor cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/pseuds/GallifreyanPal
Summary: Nightmare, Cross, and Error are inseparable. Or at least, they usually are. When Nightmare and Error get together, Cross gets a little left out and left behind.Blue's there to pick up the slack.





	A Penny For Your Thoughts

“You’re insane.”

“Close your eyes, Cross.”

“Why am I trusting you?”

“Close them.”

“I’m going to be led to JR and executed. Because of you.”

“Why would I lead you to JR?”

“I dunno, don’t you care about that kind of stuff? Everyone else I’ve encountered does.”

“Not at all. Close your eyes, please?”

“Error doesn’t trust you, why should I?”

“How well do you actually know Error?”

“Better than I know you, Blue.”

Blue frowned, crossing his arms. “Don’t you even have a little bit of trust in me?”

“Nope.” Cross sighed. “Look, I’ve gotta go back, Nightmare and Error are probably wondering where I am.”

Blue scoffed. “Weren’t you the one that said you came here because Nightmare and Error were ‘too busy making goo goo eyes at each other’ so you could sneak out?”

“Well, yeah,” Cross grumbled, “But they’ve probably noticed I’m gone by now and are getting worried.”

Blue rolled his eyes. “Please. You’re an independent adult, you’re able to go places without asking permission. They’ll be fine. They’re not gonna lock you up in their house for forever once you return.”

Cross narrowed his eyes. “I still have to go, it’s getting late and they said we were watching Thor tonight-”

“And they’ll probably spend the entire movie cuddling on the couch and sharing a bowl of popcorn while you perform your Third Wheel duties and sit on the far side of the couch or something.”

“I promised them I’d watch it with them.”

“Just let me show you the thing that I was going to show you, okay?” Blue asked, looking up at him with furrowed brows.

“…Fine.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Cross blinked and frowned.

“Close them!”

Cross sighed and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. He heard footsteps and shuffling a few moments after, and then he felt an object being pressed into his hand. Cross opened his eyes to see Blue’s hands retreating from his.

“Well? What do you think?”

Cross held up the object. It was a little coin, not worth very much. “A coin?”

“That’s not quite all,” Blue said, and held up a matching coin. “They’re enchanted. Kind of… advanced magic, but a boss monster in a neighboring universe owed me a favor. It’s like a cell phone, actually, but it just going between the two coins.”

“Sounds like a pretty shitty cell phone to me.”

Blue sighed. “That’s not the point. It transcends universal boundaries. So when you want to talk to me, just hold the coin in your hand and think about talking to me. And the coin will glow. If both of us are touching the coin and concentrating, we can, you know, talk.” Blue held up his coin, which started to glow a sunset orange.

Cross looked down at his own coin, which was glowing the same color. He held it up.

_Can you hear me?_

Cross dropped the coin in surprise, looking over to Blue. Blue hadn’t spoken aloud, but Cross could hear him in his head. He bent down and picked up the coin.

_Don’t tell me you didn’t expect telepathy._

“I dunno, I thought it would be like a walkie talkie or something.”

Blue pocketed his coin. “Eh, basically, but not actual out-loud speaking. Anyways.” He paused. “If you just need to talk to anyone, or you need a friend that isn’t distracted by goo goo eyes coming from their significant other-”

Cross snickered.

“-then use the coin. Sound good?”

Cross smiled. “Sound good. I’ll talk to you later then, Blue,” he said, holding up the coin as he started to leave the house.

Blue smiled back. “Talk to you soon.”

* * *

Cross sighed, tossing his remote onto the couch and collapsing onto the floor on his back, limbs spread out like a starfish. The Mario Kart music wafted across the room, looping for the thirtieth time. Where was Nightmare? Where was Error? They should have been here by now, but alas, Cross was still alone, doing nothing but watching the Mario Kart screen and ramping up their electricity bill.

Finally giving up, Cross turned off the TV and went to put the remotes away. He guessed that Nightmare and Error would be out for a while longer, since they'd forgotten yet again that they'd promised to be home in time to hang out with him and crush him at Mario Kart. At this point, Cross wouldn't even mind losing, if it meant that he'd get to spend time with the two of them.

Cross fished the little bronze coin out of his pocket as he trudged upstairs, flipping it in his hand as he walked.

_I can feel your anger, you know._

Cross nearly dropped the coin. He gripped his chest, trying to calm his now racing heartbeat. “That's not invasive at all,” Cross said aloud, voice dripping with sarcasm. He could feel Blue's mental shrug.

_I mean, it's not my fault you don't exactly control your emotions internally. They're really… loud._

Cross huffed, continuing to make his way to his room. “Wow, thanks.”

_Anytime. So, where are Nightmare and Error?_

Cross opened the door to his room and then slammed it behind him. “Out,” he said.

_What do you mean, ‘out’? Out of the closet? That's obvious._

“Out of the house,” Cross huffed, falling back on his bed and wriggling around until he was comfortable atop the mattress. “They said they'd be home by now but I guess they're not.”

_Shame; weren't you guys supposed to hang out tonight?_

“Exactly,” Cross said. “They're probably just caught up in each other. Again. I don't know why their googly eyes romance would take so long.”

_Well, you know when two people love each other very much-_

“Okay, no, I don't want to think about if they're fucking or not.”

Blue snickered. _All right, that's fair._ He paused. _Well, I’m here for you to talk to at least._

“Lately, it seems like you're the _only_ one who's ever there,” Cross grumbled. “Nightmare and Error, they mean well, but-”

_They're not being the best of friends at the moment?_

Cross sighed, “I mean-”

_You don't have to lie to me to save face for them. You can tell me if they're just being bad friends._

Cross put his face in his hands. “I - I guess? But they're not bad overall, I just wish they'd be more considerate. Like, I don't know, actually remember and keep their promises to me. It's - it's just not fair.”

_What's not fair?_

“That they have each other and I’m… and I’m-”

_Left alone?_

“No, I’m not alone,” Cross reasoned. “Just kind of third-wheeling.”

_Mhm, sure you are. That's why they totally forgot about you._

“Blue, that doesn't help me feel better.”

_Well, I'm just trying to be honest._

Cross rolled over onto his stomach, flipping the coin around in his hands. “I guess it's better than sugarcoating things.” He sighed. “I dunno what's going on.”

_Well it seems you've laid it out pretty well. You're lonely._

Cross scoffed. “I'm not lonely, okay? My friends are just being dicks.”

_Well, I’m not being a dick, or at least I hope._

“Okay, well, _you_ aren't.”

_Thanks._

There was a bit of silence and Cross rolled over onto his back again. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

_For what, not being a dick? I imagine that's pretty easy._

“That and just - I dunno, talking to me. Relieving the stress of having dickish friends.”

_Well, you're welcome._

* * *

“Blue? You there?”

There were a few moments of silence, and Cross worried for a split second before he heard the other's voice softly ring in his head. _Yeah, I’m here. What's up?_

“Fifth time this month,” Cross grumbled, collapsing on his bed once again. It had become a bit of a routine, to vent to Blue through the coin when Nightmare and Error forgot about the plans they'd made.

_Wow. Do they even care about you?_

“Of course they do,” Cross said half heartedly. “They're just-”

_Dicks sometimes. You say that all the time, Cross. Maybe they're just dicks all the time? Maybe they're showing their true colors now that they don't need you anymore._

Cross sighed. “I mean - I'd like to think I have some sort of value to them.”

_Do you? They have each other._

“Ouch.”

 _I didn't say you have value to no one, Cross,_ Blue said. _You have value to me._

Cross snorted. “That's a little gay there, dude,” he said teasingly.

_Maybe it is. I care about you a lot, Cross. You know that, right?_

Cross paused. “I - I guess so.”

_So maybe… what Nightmare and Error are for each other, I could be for you. If you return the sentiments, of course._

Cross balked. “Are - are you _asking me out?”_ he asked.

_If you want to take it that way, sure. I like you, Cross._

“Um. Um. Can I. Think about it.”

Blue gave a soft laugh. _Of course._

Cross practically slammed the coin on his bedside table and gripped the top of his head, fingers running through his hair. Holy shit, Blue had asked him out. His friend, who was by his side whenever Error and Nightmare weren't, and who never failed to make him smile or cheer him up - god, did Cross really feel the same way?

He picked up the coin and let Blue simply feel his answer.

* * *

Cross returned home, giddier than he'd ever been. He and Blue had scheduled a date and Nightmare and Error were none the wiser. They hadn't even asked where he was going, only when he'd be back and if their hangout was still on for tonight. Cross said it was, and had left without another word.

And here he was, home in time for it, and Nightmare and Error were nowhere to be seen.

Cross’ face fell as soon as he poked his head in the empty living room. Disappointment and sadness quickly turned to anger and frustration, and he quickly ran upstairs, shoving his hand in his pocket to fish for the coin.

_Cross? What's wrong?_

“They're not here,” Cross said through gritted teeth. “They're not here and they _promised_ they would be.”

_Hey. Hey, it's going to be all right._

“They ditched me. They ditched me and they're off doing who knows what. I'm sick of it, I’m so fucking sick of it!” Cross shouted. He let out a shaky breath, knuckles turning white with how hard he gripped the coin.

_… Come back over to Outertale, Cross. Stay here for a bit._

Cross slowly nodded, grip on the coin shaky. He pocketed it again, then hurried downstairs and out the door.

As soon as he stepped into the starlight of the small town, he ran forward until he found Blue's house. Blue was worriedly pacing on his porch, but as soon as he saw Cross he broke into a run as well, meeting him in the middle of the snow. Cross threw his arms around him and nearly toppled the both of them over. Blue rubbed soft circles into Cross’ back as Cross tried to hold in his tears, ultimately failing and burying his face in his shoulder.

“It’ll be all right soon enough,” Blue muttered.

When he was sure Cross wasn't looking, Blue indulged himself in a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was just the first bit before the line break, and then I wrote more. As it is, I'm still not sure this is done. I may write more still and add it on as another chapter.
> 
> Please leave a comment! You can also find me on Tumblr at gallifreyan-pal.


End file.
